The End of the Finest
by Darcy Elizabeth Cross
Summary: After being rejected by Caitlyn, Vi finds comfort in the form of her ex, who also happens to be a known terrorist. Things could get interesting... R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

The rain was hitting the window of Vi's bedroom in a slow repetetive rhythm, and she lay on her bed listening to it. Her cell phone was open to the last text message, from Caitlyn. "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can return your affections the way you would like me too. I am so sorry." It read, and dried tears lingered on the young pink haired enforcers cheeks. She didn't understand, she couldn't comprehend, how something so simple could be so complicated.

A knock at the door broke her silent, painful contemplation. Leaning up, Vi glowered at the living room and the door beyond. No one should see her like this, she had an appearance to uphold afterall, and whoever was beyond that door was in for a prompt kick in the groin. Making her way to her front door, wiping her cheeks as she went, Vi opened it to an unexpected guest. A robot stood there, holding a small note with a pink skull and crossbones on the outside. "Just fuckin great..." Vi muttered, snatching the note out of the robots hand and opening it.

"Meet me at the river, down in the Lower Sector, by sunset. We need to have a nice long talk Fathands." Jinx's handwriting spelled out. Nothing about it felt good, not from the psychotic ex girlfriend. Sighing heavily, Vi turned and grabbed her jacket off of the coffee table. "Lead the way, bucket of bolts." She said to the robot before following it down the winding stairs to the outisde world.

It was cold, and very few of the Lower Sector denizens were venturing out. Vi remembered sitting under the porch of the bakery, clutching her knees to her chest as a child. The sign had long since fallen off of the decrepit structure, and for some reason it cause a pang in her chest. So many memories of the slums and her childhood, falling apart around her. As they approached the river, Vi saw a blue haired girl sitting with a cigar dangling on her lip, pink eyes watching the two figures approach.

"Heya Fathands." Jinx called out softly, waving an arm in the air. Vi returned the wave half heartedly, questioning the motives behind Jinx's sudden invitation to 'hang out'. "What's up Jinx? Destroyed any media com towers today?" Vi asked with a smirk, causing the blue haired woman to smile at an apparently fond memory. "Nahh, heard someone was having a bad day, and decided to put aside Fishbones and be the friend I was before... All of this." Jinx replied, gesturing to Vi's badge. Vi turned and faced the river, her back to her ex/old friend.

"Thanks for that..." Vi responded, looking down, "Who did you hear it from?" Jinx didn't answer for a moment, slipping down off of her perch and tossing the cigar off to the side. "I didn't have to really hear it from anyone. I always know when you're upset. It's crazy... Much crazier than I can be.."

The two of them stood side by side for a long moment, both staring at the gray sun sink lower in the horizon. Jinx tucked a loose hair behind her ear and turned to her old companion. "I still think about us, sometimes. Even if you chose her over me." The younger woman said finally, her pink eyes meeting Vi's.

"I know I can't meassure up to her, but.. I still think we could still have a chance." Vi was taken a back by those final words, nothing coming to her mind to say in response as Jinx kissed her on the cheek. "I thought we were happy once... Before we got separated."

The scene replayed in Vi's head: The old crazed man grabbing Jinx from the heist, promising her more riches else where, leaving Vi behind broken hearted. Jinx hadn't looked back, making it even worse. Snapping back to reality, she looked at the woman standing closely before her. Jinx was smiling weakly, as if hoping for something. "I.. I don't know what to say Jinx. I feel like this would be horrible... Going back to how things used to be after everything that has happened." Pausing before continuing, Vi pushed her hair back out of her face, "I mean, you're a wanted terrorist. I don't know what I was thinking coming here."

Thunder bellowed in the distance, making the silence between them even more severe for a moment. Jinx had tears in her eyes, and she quickly turned from Vi. "I don't know. Maybe you wanted some kind of comfort for Caitlyn rejecting you. Wanted me to tell you it would be okay? I really don't know. I miss you... And I wanted to..." Jinx started to sob, making Vi feel guilty.

"C'mon now. That's no way for you to act..." Vi's voice trailed off, and she placed a hand on Jinx's arm, noticing how cold it was. "You're freezing! How long had you been in the rain?" Jinx didn't answer, just kept her face in her hands. Vi pulled her jacket off and placed it on the young womans shoulders. "Let's go somewhere dry... My place is nearby if that's alright."

Jinx nodded slowly, leaning into Vi as they walked. The older pink haired woman kept her gaze ahead, lost in thought as they ventured onward. _How did this happen? Jinx really knows how to pick the absolute BEST time for this shit. _Vi thought, turning into her apartment complex, and up the stairs to her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Vi couldn't think straight as she went about making a pot of coffee, her hands were shaking. A lot of thoughts whirred through her mind, mostly on the situation at hand. She had a wanted terrorist in her home, her ex, right after Caitlyn had rejected her. Vi felt a sharp pain and realized she had gripped a cup until it had shattered. "Fuuuuuuck..." she cursed, now holding her hand and stepping toward the sink.

"Are you okay?" Jinx's voice called from the living room, bringing Vi back from her thoughts. "Yeah, I just nicked myself!" Vi replied, washing her new injury and pulling a shard of coffee mug out of her hand. Reaching to the top shelf of the cabinet above the sink, Vi grabs her first aid kit and bandages her hand. "Good gods. That hurt!" She whispers to herself, turning around to see Jinx.

The younger woman grabs Vi's wrist gently, inspecting the bandage work. "You always did suck at first aid." Jinx smiles slightly, looking at Vi in the face, who in turn felt her ears go red. "I was better than you!" She eventually replied, looking away. Jinx giggled, turning back towards the living room. "Be more careful fathands."

As soon as Jinx went back to the couch, Vi grabbed another coffee mug and prepared two cups, grumbling to herself. Confusion was still running rampant, more so now, but Vi liked having the company, despite it being her ex. The buzzing of her phone going off made Vi rush the coffee condements, and she headed into the living room.

"Here ya go," Vi sat a mug on the coffee table, and sitting on the floor opposite of Jinx. There was a silence for a while, before Jinx spoke. "I know this was bad on my part.. But Vi. I did what I did because I wanted you to remember who you were before Caitlyn. The Vi who loved bad timing, and didn't stop caring even after where I went." Vi was stunned, but blurted out, "Jinx, I still care but I am in a lot of pain right now."

The two were silent again for a while, Jinx swirling the spoon on the edge of the mug being the only sound heard. "I'm sorry... That was uncalled for." Vi eventually broke the silence, standing up with her eyes cast on the floor. Jinxed followed Vi's motion, only moved across the table and hugged the pinked haired one. "It's fine. I have been unsensitive, but if she doesn't like you.. What can you do?"

Those words rang out in Vi's ears, echoing through out her mind, and making the previously numbed pain sting again. "I think you should go Jinx. Now." Vi had a very pissed off look in her eyes, and Jinx held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'm gone. Run back to her why don't you?" Jinx said, sadness and what could have been a glimmer of rage in her pink eyes as she stormed down the stairs to the front door. "She will NEVER understand you like I do, Fathands! Remember that!"

Vi collapsed to her knees at those words, tears streaming down her face. "I don't even know what to do anymore!" She cried out, slamming her first into the ground below and reopening her cut. A small trickle of blood hit the floor, followed by a tear. "I don't know about anything anymore..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was also cloudy, man of the citizens of Piltover wearing rain slickers and bearing umbrellas. Vi drove down the road on her hextech RoadBusterXR, a fine two wheeled vehicle for sunny days, not so much gloomy days. Vi's head was pounding as she drove, suddenly regretting the case of Graggy Ice she drank most of the night before. Turning into the police station, Vi sighed when she saw Caitlyn and Jayce walking together. "Smug bastard. I bet HE doesn't even know what she is talking about." She snarled as she parked.

When she got in the door, she saw a picture of the next criminal they would be chasing. Vi smirked, her blue eyes scanning it over briefly. "Fuckin' A right!" Vi turned, bumping into Caitlyn. Cait readjusted her hat before looking at Vi. "Oh. Hello Vi.." Her voice was soft, and there was definitely signs of guilt somewhere in her eyes. "Heya Cupcake!" Vi said weakly, before walking away.

"Wait, Vi!" The Sheriff said, turning to stop Vi in her tracks. "We need to talk... Sometime soon." Caitlyn said, looking down as Jayce approached. He flashed Vi a smile, and the urge to break all the teeth out of his head was growing. "Howdy Enforcer, how goes it?" The young man asked, still smiling. Vi couldn't bring herself to answer, so she turned again and stalked off, leavig Jayce scratching his head and Caitlyn even more silent. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" He asked, which was replied with an elbow in his ribs from Caitlyn.

Vi patrolled the lower city, the smell of sewer not effecting her much. Supposedly her perp, Gallantus Beech, was holing up with an ex down here, but Vi hadn't heard the name Gallantus for years. He was known for strangling his victims with some kind of rope or wire from behind, his latest being a young girl from the politicians district. "Hey Vi, I think I got eyes on him." Ezrael's voice called from her radio. "Copy that blondie, I'll be on his six in about thirty seconds." Vi responded, moving towards the alley Ezrael was above on the rooftops.

Sure enough, Gallantus was there, trying to sleaze his way into a bar. "C'mon man, I just need one sip. Just a lil' one." He begged the barkeep, who shook his head. "No man, every time you drink the cops get called. I can't have that kinda rep, especially not here."

As her foot met a tin can, Vi saw Gallantus turn his head and spot her. "Oh fuck!" He cried, kneeing the barkeep in the groin and running through the door. Powering up her gauntlet, Vi let herself fly through the wall and crash on top of him on the other side. "Boom baby!" She said boastfully, slamming his head into the ground to knock him out. Several patrons seemed to be staring, but Vi smirked. "Wanna go to? If not, get the hell outta here. Official Piltover PD business."

More officers piled into the cramped and rather ruined bar, Caitlyn following with a stern look on her face. Vi saw it, and felt hurt suddenly. "Vi, outside. NOW." Caitlyn barked, and Vi went out the hole in the wall, grinning slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Caitlyn asked as soon as they were alone, making Vi jump a bit. "Um, my job. Last I checked I caught bad guys." The Sheriff rubbed her temples, eyes shut. She was livid, obviously, but the Enforcer felt pleased with it. "This is what we needed to talk about. I had hoped to do it off duty or something. But Vi," Caitlyn looked at her, deep hurt in her face, "I informed High Command of your feelings. They want me to let you go."

Everything went black and white suddenly for Vi, not even rain hitting the ground as the world paused. Caitlyn was standing before her in full color. "I am so sorry Vi. It was what had to be done." The young woman before her said, tears in her eyes. Vi couldn't muster the strength to reply, not in a good manner anyway. Thoughts of punching Cait out flooded her head, and Vi smothered them quickly. "I didn't want to work with you anymore anyway, cupcake." She replied, spitting on the gorund in front of her old friend.

Caitlyn wanted to reach out, but couldn't as Vi was walking away. "I have to arrest you for this... Vi." Caitlyn called, tears streaming down her face. "I would really like to see you fit those fuzzy cuffs around my wrist, precious." The now ex-Enforcer of Piltover yelled, powering up her gauntlets once more to dash away with their momentum. The rain then continued to fall, as it had been this whole time, over the now broken friendship of Vi and the Sheriff of Piltover.

**THE BAR **Vi had chosen was packed, and it reeked of cigars and cheap booze. Some of the patrons were rowdy, but Vi didn't really hear them yelling at each other, and she definitely didn't feel it when someone tapped on her shoulder. "You've been sitting there for an hour, just staring at yer drink. Want some company?" A rather gorgeous young blond woman asked, her perfume filling Vi's notrils. Not even looking up, Vi shooed her away. "I don't need false happiness." She said as she downed her glass and ordered another.

A sudden earth shattering sound filled the air, and several people screamed. Vi looked up, and saw smoke filling the street, and heard more screams outside. "Not my problem anymore... Why even move?" She asked herself as she swirled the dust around in her new glass. Another loud explosion was heard, and most of the patrons ran for it, the only person pushing through was a lithe blue haired girl. Jinx. "Vi, I have to get you out of here! For once, I'm not the one blowing shit up!" She said as she grabbed Vi's arm and tried to pull her away.

Irritation was rising, and Vi pulled her arm away. "I don't care Jinx, go save some more deserving people." That answer was not what the known terrorist wanted to hear. Now upset herself, Jinx slapped Vi across the face. "Get the fuck up now, moron! If you don't you're gonna be crushed!" The impact on her cheek had stung Vi enough to pop back into sobriety. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT hit me again. Ever. Got that?" Vi said as she stood up, sweeping Jinx into her arms as she did.

Jumping over some debris, Vi saw a large automaton destroying the upper end of Piltover, and several smaller robots stomping on buildings near them. "Jinx, where do you think is safest?" She asked her younger companion, and Jinx smiled. "The bank vaults." At that answer, Vi grinned and started running towards the bank. She didn't care anymore, nothing mattered to her. Even being arrested while carrying Jinx, especially not that.

Smoke was heavy in the air, and Vi ducked under a twisted metal doorway into the main hall of the bank. Nobody else seemed to be in the building, and the sounds of the city being destroyed were quieter here. Jinx had wrapped her arms around Vi's neck, watching the room excitedly. "Hell yeah!" She whispered, her eyes wide, "Do you remember this place?"

"Yeah, we chased you out of here a few times for trying to kill the tellers." Vi said automatically, taking a cautious step forward. Jinx slipped out of her arms, and spun around the room with them out, laughing the entire time. "No, stupid. This is where we met the first time back when we were kids. You had thought that rich people would pity a newly orphaned girl, and found out otherwise." Jinx said as she slowed down, obviously dizzy, "Where you saw my 'daddy' kicking me out back, and saved me from him."

A smile crept across Vi's face as she remembered feeling the impact her fist had on his kneecap. "You looked so scared, even after I dragged you away." Jinx had moved closer, cuppings Vi's hand in both of hers. "I'm not scared when I am with you. Even after all these years." Vi felt Jinx press her lips on hers, and closed her eyes to kiss her back.

They had never done something like this before, even when they were together. Both had been so busy planning heists and trying to outdo the boss man when they were awake, and sleeping. Had Jinx always smelled this nice? _"It must be her shampoo.." _Vi thought, soon losing even that. Jinx pushed Vi against the wall, holding the cheek with her initials tenderly. "Wow..." She said eventually, "Why didn't you tell me you were so good at that?" Vi laughed awkwardly loud, suddenly regaining some of her composure. Jinx smiled and kissed her again. "Let's go rob this shithole and fly, use the attack as a cover, what do you say?" Vi asked, and Jinx grinned. They were together again, for better or worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Darcy speaking! I was gonna say thanks for the views and what not! :D I have been posting a lot in bulk today, as I have finally had time to work on it a bit more! I hope you continue to read and enjoy it :D I'd like to continue to audience, and I will post a bit longer chapters after this! Anyway, enjoy! And remember, R&R is a gooooood time. :3**

Laughter filled the air of Vi's apartment, which was safer than most as it was on the outskirts of the Lower District. Jinx was giggling as she leaned back into Vi's chest, throwing credits into the air. "That was so much fun!" She cried happily, making Vi grin even more. Nothing was bothering her about Caitlyn now, not even her persistent messages on Vi's phone, which was now in pieces on the floor.

"I am glad you had fun sweetie," Vi said, pushing her hair behind her ear. Jinx turned her head to look at her companion. "You had fun too, right?" She asked, and Vi smiled in response. They lay like that for a few more moments before Vi coughed.

"We need to discuss our, uh, little situation here." She stated, wrapping her arms around Jinx's stomach and resting her head on the younger womans shoulder. "I don't want to feel like... This is gonna be a rebound thing. I know it is... Good, and this is soon, but I don't want you to feel like that. Okay?"

Jinx smiled and kissed Vi on the cheek before standing up. "Fathands... I don't think you understand." Pulling Vi up to her feet, Jinx pulled herself closer. "You are the reason I destroyed most of Piltover once. I don't want to be a rebound, but I don't think I would mind pretending for a little while." There was a sad tone in Jinx's voice, and Vi caught it immediately. "Don't say that..." Vi cupped Jinx's face, "I will do everything in my power to not let myself hurt you. But we do have to hide the stache that is lingering here."

Their eyes met, and Vi remembered every good thing and bad thing from before, but it didn't matter. Jinx wasn't the same as before, and neither was Vi. _"Maybe this could work. Maybe..." _Vi thought to herself, smiling as Jinx kissed her again. "So, Vi, are you.. I mean, do you want to try again? We could move and find a new home and.." Jinx went off on a small excited tirade of suggestions, causing a snort to escape Vi's mouth.

"We have plenty of time for that, Jinxy. For now, let's get some grub, hmm?" Walking towards the kitchen, Vi was smiling as she opened the fridge to find nothing there. "Well, fuck."

Jinx snuck up behind Vi, jumping on her back. "What's wrong Fathands? No food?" She asked, and Vi groaned as she feigned having difficulty to an upright position. "Nah, looks like it'll be... Take-out or ramen. If any take-out places are standing still." Vi said, suddenly remembering the city was destroyed partially. She wondered if Caitlyn had made it out alright..

Knocking at the door made them both jump, Jinx falling to her butt and Vi almost doing the same. "Vi open the door please! It's me!" A familiar voice called out, and Vi sighed and went to the door. Ezrael was standing there, an arm in a sling and a worried look on his face. "Have you seen the Sheriff? Like, I know you guys had a falling out or whatever... But she's gone Vi. No one has seen her OR Jayce since before the attack." The news shocked Vi, but all she could do was shake her head.

The blue haired youth had ducked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. Leaning against it and sliding down, she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I can't do this to her... Not again. Please..." She whispered to herself, pulling her knees to her chest. The shadow on the wall behind her changed shape, into the tall slender figure of a man. "You promised us results, and you have her where she is most vunerable. Do it, or we will kill you too." The shadowy figure stated coldly.

Jinx was now sobbing softly into her folded arms. "Why her though? Why? You picked random people before, random idiots who probably deserved to die... Not Vi... Anyone but her..." The front door closed, and Ezraels voice was still there. "They think it was some Zaunite distraction, but I dunno anything else. Those certainly did NOT look like any Zaun tech I have seen before."

"And you're sure that she is missing, and not getting porked by that cheese faced asshole somewhere?" Vi asked, her tone cold. Ezrael was caught off guard by it, but understood. "Yeah, I'm sure Vi. I know what she did was REALLY screwed up, but you can't just drop it like that. You guys need to find some kind of resolve, and that means we gotta find her." Jinx listened halfheartedly, knowing what she had to do before she heard anything more. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small transmitter and pressed the green button on the side, causing it to blink ever so slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! :D Darcy here, just thought I would say thanks again for following the story! The next chapter will have something nifty, and of my own concoction. Enjoy ;)**

Vi pulled her jacket on, staring blankly at the very hastily hidden loot from the bank, and debating on if she even wanted to help Ezrael and the other officers in the search for Caitlyn. Jinx had vanished from the apartment, causing confusion of a major calibur, but Vi had a feeling she would be back. Sighing, the pink haired woman stood up. "Wish I hadn't of trashed my phone. Ugh."

The air was damp, the smell of smoke and what seemed like sulfur heavy. Citizens were fleeing the city, pushing past Vi as she struggled through on foot. Most of the Upper City had been destroyed, only the Institute of Hextechnology remained relatively untouched, Heimerdinger probably to thank for that. Ezrael had said Caitlyn should have been at home, but she hadn't answered for anyone, so the best bet would be to check there first. Vi didn't want to go there. She didn't want to remember the kiss she had shared with the girl who rejected her, in the large doorway of Caitlyn's house. "I have to stop thinking about it. She obviously didn't care." Vi said under her breath, turning onto the rubble littered street.

Caitlyn's family home was untouched almost, the large windows black against a gray sky. Vi felt a sudden feeling of dread as she got closer. Opening the door, something was indeed off. Vi saw blood all over the main hallways marble floor, and a body not far in. "Are you okay?" She asked, rushing forward, only to see it was Caitlyn's mother. "Oh fuck... Madame! Please wake up!"

The older woman's eyes flashed open for a moment, and she choked out a raspy breathe. "Vi... Oh goodness... It is so lovely to see a friendly face.. Those bastards came out of nowhere.." Madame Beatrice said, coughing up blackened blood after every third word. "Don't push yourself, I will get some help here ASAP!" Vi said, the concern in her voice genuine. The old woman smiled weakly, looking at Vi.

"There is no point in sending... For help child. This old bird is going home.. You must find Caitlyn.. And tell her I am sorry.. Please Vi.." She coughed again, more blood coming up, "They took her... They took her to the monument... on the south end of town... " Beatrice closed her eyes and sighed one last time. Vi was stunned, and just sat there holding her for a moment. They? Who could have taken Cupcake away, and murdered her mother?

Across the ruins of Upper Piltover, down the winding walkways of the gardens, a man sat puffing on a cigarette and watching the skyline. His brown hair was slicked back, and the shotgun on his lap was loaded and ready to go. Graves didn't like conducting business like this, he hated it in fact. More of an upfront criminal so to say, and kidnapping was not something he took great pride in. The Sheriff was knocked out on the ground behind him, her wrists and ankles chained. A circle of cards appeared on the ground next to him, and Twisted Fate appeared. "We didn't get the lucky card this time man. Half of the police force is hunting down this broad as we speak." He said, kneeling next to Caitlyn and smiling slightly.

Graves nodded and flicked his cigarette away. "Yeah I know. This doesn't feel right though. My gut is tellin' me this is a bad plan. I don't even like you for gods sake, but the pay was good... Way good." They both sighed in unison, and waited for the messenger to appear.

It didn't take long before a small blond woman approached, her hair in a tight bun and blue eyes cold. "Greetings boys, have you the package?" She asked directly, and Graves stood up, adjusting his pants a bit. "Yeh, we got her. But it wasn't easy, her mom killed two of my crew, and she took out this assholes entire group."

Hannah, the blond woman, grinned slightly. "As I said when I came to you, compensation will be delivered." Waving her hand casually, a shadow stood up and formed into a briefcase of sorts. Graves took a step back, his uneasy feeling growing. Twisted Fate felt his thumb and index finger summon a yellow card. "That's Noxian magic there missy, how do ye know that?" He inquired, his voice a bit threatening. Twisted Fate hated Noxus, just due to the fact they were worse than he could ever become.

"Oh, does it matter?" Hannah said, her voice happy, yet cold at the same time, "I have your payment. Give me the girl." Graves looked at Twisted, a determination in his eyes suddenly. They knew Caitlyn was a pain in the ass, but they also knew she was only doin her job like they were. Twisted Fate acted first, tossing the card expertly at Hannahs chest. It mad impact, and he had a short victory as pain riped through his body. "GAH!" He cried out, Graves dashing forwards towards the Noxian and firing. Hannah smiled slightly.

"I suppose... There is honor in thieves." She muttered, a black whip of thorns appearing in place of her left arm. She took the shotgun blast, it seemingly having no effect on her body. Acting quickly, Graves dodged one fell blow, but took another as he tripped over his own feet. His own shadow had stabbed him in the back. "Ain't that.. about half a bitch." He said as the world went dark.

Twisted Fate threw a blue card, and tumbled past Graves unmoving form and further from the woman. _"This ain't no good Daniel, don't die here." _He thought to himself, recalling something from a movie he had seen once. Another sharp sting in his chest and he too, fell. The cowboy hat flew off his head as Hannah walked closer. "You couldn't have just let me use her, could you? Had to try and be a hero." Hannah stated, placing a foot on Twisted's chest, "Heroes may prevail in video games and storybooks, boy, but in this world.. The Order of the Black Rose will be victorious at last."

Vi was now running across Piltover towards the memorial monument, trying to remember exactly how to get there. She had borrowed a phone from a civilian and phoned Ezrael, telling him where Cailtyn had been taken. He had agreed to meet her there, but his arrival would be late. The tall animal shaped shrubs cast long shadows in the debris on the road, and Vi stopped to get her watch and bracelet going into gauntlet form. "C'mon you pieces of shit.." She muttered to them, and the watch eventually did her bidding, the bracelet not so much. "Seriously now?" Punching one of the statues, shattering it at the last moment as the bracelet finally formed.

Suddenly realizing the silence around her, Vi leaped over one of the bushes, seeing another two bodies, and Jinx with Fishbones. "Jinx...?" She gasped, and the blue haired girl turned. Jinx had tears streaming down her face. "Fathands, I am so sorry." The woman said, aiming the gun at Vi. The silence was ripped apart as a large, glowing arc was sent flying through Jinx.

"Vi!" Ezrael said, immediately holding his injured arm. Vi was running towards Jinx, falling to her knees next to her. Jinx's eyes were closed, but she was breathing. "Jinx, c'mon now! Wake up!" Vi felt panic building up to an almost uncontrolable level. Ezrael walked up slowly, confusion and guilt on his face for a brief moment. "I thought she was going to shoot you, so I acted."

"You don't fucking shoot people! Okay?" Vi barked, tears forming in her wide eyes. Jinx smiled slightly, one pink eye open. "You always were such a fun sucker Vi... Crybaby Fathands..." Ez suddenly pieced it together, a look of dumbfoundedness on his face. "Oh shit, I'll call a bus!"

One of Vi's tears hit Jinx's cheek, and it took everything in Vi's power to stifle the scared sobbing she found herself doing. "I just.. Got you back. Don't. Please. Stay with me." The Enforcer begged, and Jinx smiled again. "It's okay.. When you don't have much of an essense... He can't really hurt you. That's why.. That's why it hurt so fuckin bad... I just got mine back." Jinx whispered. "What does that even mean? You've always been you, quirky, destructive little you. The one I loved then," Vi sobbed, "And the same destructive little shit I care about now."

Looking up, Vi stared Ezrael, who had just gotten on the phone with the hospital. A look most frightening was painted on her face. "We need to find the Sheriff, now. And call nother bus! These two might still be alive!" Vi ordered, gesturing to Graves and Twisted Fate. Ez nodded and redialed. Looking back down to Jinx, Vi wiped the tear mark off of her face. "Jinx, please, tell me where they took Cait."

"They took her to Noxus. The woman, Hannah, said she would wait for you there under the thorns of the black rose." Jinx coughed, trying to sit up, but Vi stopped her, cradling her head. "I will take care of this, and I will come back for you. I promise you Jinx. I won't leave you like this alone." Vi said, stripping off her coat and resting it on Jinx's torso. "Just stay here."

Vi beckoned to Ezrael. "Stay with her. I have to go play ambassador." She stated, standing up and looking to the Southeast and scowling. Ezrael propped Jinx and the two injured criminals up against a short wall before looking at his friend. "Are you sure this is a good idea for you to do? I mean, I read your file Vi. So much happened there, a lot of bad things to you." The concern in his voice bugged Vi. He didn't know jack shit about her, or what happened before her mother dumped her here all those years ago. "I know Ez, which is more reason to go. So I can give the ones who took your Sheriff, and some others, a nice big order of punch."


	6. Chapter 6

The road between Piltover and the crossroad town of Berkins was dusty, and well travelled. Vi had a hood pulled down over her head, in case of anyone following her. She knew she stood out, she was tall even in her flats. The sun beat down on the road, and sweat formed on Vi's forehead.

Berkins came into sight after a couple hours. It wasn't a large town, most of the business came from people trying to find their way to Piltover or Demacia, sometimes even further than that. The mayor was supposedly crooked, but Vi didn't have time to investigate on her own, nor did she really want to. It was a deal for another time, if she made it out of Noxus. _"If... Huh. I might not make it out. Craziness." _Vi thought to herself, lighting a cigarette as she walked through the large gate into the town.

People were mulling around a small stage, a Yorlde standing above them with a megaphone. "Come one, come all to the greatest event this city state has ever seen! The amazing flying Rumble! Live in action tonight only!" Vi had met Rumble once on the Fields of Justice, he was a lot like her, but he didn't see them as equals at all. His fuzzy blue face was plastered on posters taller than Vi, and he was smiling with his sharp teeth.

A kid rammed into Vi, and it took her a moment to realize she had probably been pickpocketed. "Hey you little shit!" She wheeled around, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. The boy looked no older than ten, and his bright blue eyes were full of terror. "Cough it up squirt." Vi said, motioning for her wallet still in his hands. "I'm sorry ma'am, so sorry!" He said, stammering. "If you're going to pickpocket someone, make sure it isn't a police officer." Vi growled at the boy, enjoying his fear a bit. He nodded in sheer panic and ran off, leaving Vi to giggle to herself. "I should find a hotel or something." Vi mused, looking around.

There were several options, none of them good. Vi settled with one after a few minutes of debate, heading into a small inn and tavern establishment. There weren't many people inside, and she sighed with relief. Less people meant less chances for someone to recognize her. "Vi? Is that you?" A voice from her left called, making the Enforcer jump.

Sarah Fortune sat there, her large hat on the table before her, along with a mug of coffee. Her crimson hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and a smile was on her face. "Hey Miss Fortune, how does it?" Vi said, regretting the thought of no one recognizing her now. The ginger headed woman grinned even more now. "Pretty good. Off on a jaunt on the mainland, waiting to hear back from the Tribunal on a case file I wanted," Miss Fortune replied, "What brings you out of Piltover?" The question brought a lot of thoughts to Vi's mind then, but she shook them away.

"Trying to save her one-ness from danger, again." Vi said sitting across the table from the bounty hunter. They both laughed a bit, Fortune taking a sip of her drink afterwards. "Caitlyn does have this nasty habit of getting into trouble eh? Lucky she has you to save her ass all the time." She winked and Vi smiled weakly. "We aren't together.. Not anymore anyway." Vi replied sadly, eyes on the table. "That's unfortunate." Miss Fortune frowned a bit, brushing a stray hair behind her ears. "I did hear of her and Jayce hooking up a while back, but I didn't think it was true." Miss Fortune stated blatantly, eyes focused on her drink.

Vi stood up, her arms shaking. It shouldn't hurt her, not like this. "I don't think so... Nah. Cupcake is a lot of things but she wouldn't do that to me." Vi said, completely denying the fact. "I gotta go.. See ya." Miss Fortune raised a hand to stop her, but decided against it. Vi would be fine, she hoped anyway. "Fortune doesn't favor fools..." The bounty hunter whispered, sipping her drink again.

The evening sun cast long shadows over the road, Vi's mind also casting long shadows. She needed to hear Jinx's voice, see her, anything. Why was she doing this for Caitlyn, who obviously didn't care? Vi was tired of questioning things, it seemed to be all she did. Jinx was safe and presumably at her apartment. Caitlyn? Caitlyn was abducted by Noxians and contentedly fucking hammer boy. Jayce. The fuck ass who stole Caitlyn. Vi spit, remembering why she was on this trek to Noxus. To prove to Caitlyn that she was worth a damn, and to prove to Jayce she was better than him.

The cell phone she had bought before this trip started ringing loudly, Pentakill blaring. Vi smiled when she saw it was Jinx, forgetting the pain. "Hey Jinxy, what's up?" She asked as she answered.

"Are you in a black hooded shirt with a crummy backpack?" Jinx asked in response, her chipper tone confusing Vi. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Vi asked, looking around wildly. The sound of wheels slamming to a stop behind her made the Enforcer jump about ten feet out of her skin. "Because I see you." Jinx said as she opened the door, a very scared looking Ez in the passenger seat.

Vi shook her head a bit, hanging up. "I thought you were at home!" She was smiling despite her concern, Jinx wrapping her arms around Vi's neck and kissing her. "I missed you, Fathands!" Jinx was smiling, and she still sounded happy. Vi returned the kiss and looked at Ez. He was clutching the seat still, his blue eyes wide as saucers. "Never again will I let a woman drive. Particularly not a psychopath." He gasped, a tear sliding down his cheek. Vi laughed, trying to stifle it with her hand.

Jinx sat on the hood of the 'mini tank' as she called it, resting Vi's head on her lap. Ezrael was checking his maps, trying to find the quickest route for them. The small campfire they had made crackled and swaed in the slight breeze, Vi watching it with a smile. Jinx looked at her lover, kissing Vi on the nose after a moment. "You're beautiful Vi." The blue haired woman said quietly, Vi looking up in shock. "W-what makes you sa that, huh?" Vi asked, her voice quivering and her ears red.

"Hey guys! I found a small shortcut!" Ezrael called out, the excitement in his voice evident. Jinx sighed with a smile, mouthing the words later to Vi. "Where is it?" She asked, her voice calm and even now. Vi was shocked, but didn't comment. Jinx looked beautiful as she talked with Ezrael about the shortcut.

"It's through the Ironspike Mountains, but it's not the regular path," Ezrael explained before continuing, "There's a smaller mountain road just south of here, no one really uses it but hey. It's a shortcut, right?" Jinx and Vi frowned in unison, Ezrael's excitement cut short by Vi's rather cold response. "Haven't you seen the movies kid? Short cuts are a bad idea. Someone ALWAYS dies or gets horribly hurt."

"I don't think it would be too bad though. We have a car. What do movie people have?" Ezrael asked, followed by Jinx's giggling. "They had cars too, stupid. What's really there? A ruined city?" Ezrael had a look of discouragement on his youthful face, and he turned away. "It'd put us out by the Howling Marsh, but I think it would cut the journey short.."

Vi looked at Jinx, who was smirking slightly. They knew it wouldn't cut their journey short, but they also knew Ezrael didn't have to come all this way just to help rescue the Sheriff. "Fine Ez, you win." Vi laughed, throwing her hands in the air slightly. He turned, his face lit up with happiness. "This is going to be awesome! The Winding Highway is going to let you guys break this bad boy in faster than the regular way!" Ez cried happily, patting the roof of the mini tank.

Later in the evening, Vi was running her hands through Jinx's hair, which she has helped unbraid. Jinx, however, was laying against Vi smiling. "I don't think your little buddy has any idea about the Winding Highway.. It's like something out of a racing game since Heimer started mass producing his machines... No speed limit, no nothing," Jinx looked at Vi with a smirk, "Kind of gets me hot thinking about it. The possibility of seeing someone blow up without me being the cause."

Feeling her cheeks go pink, Vi looked down as Jinx parted her legs ever so slightly. "I dunno," She stuttered, "I think it'd be fine if we took the regular way. I mean, that's neutral zone anyway. Skirmishes between Demacia and Noxus could happen too."

"And you'd get to maybe be the hero for some poor little village girl!" Jinx laughed, pinching Vi's cheek. Wrapping her arms around Jinx, staring at the dwindling fire, Vi sighed. "I have to go get fire wood, or something to keep it goin'." Jinx sat forward, allowing Vi to stand up. "You don't know how to take a hint do you Vi?" Her lover asked, and Vi turned to face her, knowing full well she was blushing.

"I do, I just don't know if this is what you really want to do." Vi said, a defensive tone in her voice. Jinx leaned back, staring at the pink haired woman. She knew Vi was in pain still, but she couldn't help herself. Jinx had just gotten her back, she wanted to show Vi that she loved her, despite the older woman's pain. "Let me tell you something Fathands," Jinx whispered softly, "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here. Or with you, okay?"

"You left the apartment pretty quick the other day, and you were at a crime scene.. How do I know this is what you really want, despite what you just said?" Vi asked, her back to Jinx now. The two remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Jinx glowered almost at Vi's back, trying to control her anger. She knew the Shadow Man would come back eventually, make her do something horrible again, but Jinx also knew that she did love Vi.

"I left because I was scared," Jinx whispered again, "I have something I need to tell you Vi." The last statement caused Vi to turn back to Jinx, and she saw the tears in Jinx's eyes. "What is it..?" Vi asked, her voice one of concern.

Sudden pain shot through Jinx, and she fell forward towards the earth. "Jinx!" Vi cried out, lunging forward and catching her. Jinx was holding the back of her neck, biting her lip trying to ignore the intense pain. A thin line of blood trickled down her chin, and Vi felt panic again. "I," Jinx gasped in pain, "I was the one who stole Caitlyn."

Vi felt a twang in her chest, but held Jinx close, rubbing her back to try and ease the pain. "I took her because... The man who lives in my shadow.. He told me to!" Jinx cried out, her voice shaking. "He told me to distract you... But I can't. I can't anymore!"

_**Darcy here, I hope you guys keep reading and enjoying this as it continues on. Thanks for reading! And remember, R&R is lovely! ~Darcy**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ezrael was laying on the ground, head propped up on his arms when he heard Jinx cry out in pain. He opened his eyes, rubbing them when he sat up. "What's going on guys..?" He asked groggily. Vi, on the otherhand, was holding Jinx close, almost frozen. She again found herself confused, and scared. Jinx, her Jinx, was crazy yeah, but she wasn't much of a liar. What she had just said was true, Vi knew deep down. "I'm going to rip Noxus apart with this hands of mine until they leave me alone.. Until they leave us alone." She whispered to Jinx who was peaceful now almost. Vi noticed Jinx was breathing heavily, and moved her back onto the hood of the mini tank.

"Hey Ez, we're gonna have to make a change in our path, I need to get there, sooner rather than later." Vi said quietly, turning to the blond man. Ezrael yawned loudly, looking toward the small pile of maps he had printed off prior to their adventure. "Go for it... We can just his up the ruins another time..." Sighing to herself, Vi walked up to the maps, trying to read Ezrael's almost illegible handwriting. "Jesus punk, it's like you're a doctor, only worse."

A few hours later, and after Vi had actually gone to get firewood, she had decided on a path. "That looks good," The pink haired woman said while drawing a red line down a backwater path, "I think that will do nicely for a good old fashion smash and grab." Jinx's eyes fluttered open again, a large black mark carefully hidden on the back of her neck.

"Vi?" She asked weakly, making Vi turn quickly. Jinx was curled up, covered up by Vi's jacket, and staring at the fire. "I'm here," Vi said softly as she rushed to Jinx's side, "I'm here and I won't leave." They sat there in silence for a period of time, Vi holding Jinx's hand. The fire crackled behind Vi, and she felt a chill go up her spine. Someone was watching them, and she couldn't tell if they were friendly or not. "Jinx, I am going to protect you always. I won't let those fucks take you again," Vi stated abruptly, pulling her love in close.

Jinx felt her face get warm, but her head was swimming from the nightmares that had plagued her while she had slept. The Shadow had been stabbing her, watching her blood pool in the air before her. _"This is what happens to those who betray the Black Rose, girl..."_ Were the only real words she remembered before waking up. Jinx had also saw Graves and Twisted Fate in black coffins behind the Shadow, and she had felt guilt. Vi was holding her now though, and she felt safe for the first time in forever. Vi smelled like smoke with a faint trace of perfume. It was nice...

Kissing Jinx on the forehead, Vi pulled away, looking in all directions cautiously. The feeling of being watched was gone, but she couldn't shake the vibe she had gotten. Bandits had been known to roam this part of the world, in any society. Sighing, She picked Jinx up and opened the door to the passenger side, setting the younger woman down. Morning would be upon them soon, and Vi had yet to sleep. She yawned, and leaned back on the hood. There had been so much that had happened to her recently, and now she was on her way to save Caitlyn for the umpteenth time. "This is gonna suck..." The Enforcer muttered as she shut her eyes.


End file.
